


John Hughes Experiment

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: A simple accident takes the GHC, Jonah and TJ to detention. Confessions are made. Friendships tested.





	John Hughes Experiment

Cyrus was walking up the steps to meet TJ at the front of the school. Things had gotten tense this weekend. Jonah was playing ping pong with Cyrus when TJ showed up. Jonah upset at TJ left. Cyrus and TJ spent almost the whole day trying to figure out what TJ did. 

“Hey Underdog!” TJ called happily. 

“Hey Teej!” Cyrus replied giving his friend a hug. 

“I like the nickname.” TJ says letting go of Cyrus. 

“So have you talked to Jonah at all or no?” 

“No I haven’t seen him and I thought I’d give him his space this weekend.” TJ says rubbing the back of his neck. 

Cyrus nods and then notices behind TJ that is friends were coming up to them. 

“Okay side note I didn’t tell Buffy and Andi that we’re good because I was letting the heat die down. Anyway they’re coming right now so I’m sorry.” Cyrus says nervously and making a puppy face. 

TJ smiled and put his arm around Cyrus’ shoulder. Cyrus smiled and relaxed his body into TJ’s side. 

“Ummm Hey Cyrus. TJ?” Andi says looking confused. 

“Hey guys. So I’m sorry but we kind of made up.” Cyrus says. 

“How?” Buffy asks crossing her arms. 

“Well he found me and well he apologized.” Cyrus says nervously. 

“I didn’t know Reed was bringing the gun. And I’m the one who told the police about the gun. I left right after Cyrus. I’m sorry I put Cyrus in that position. I would never put Cyrus in danger...on purpose. He’s really important to me.” TJ confesses to the girls while still having his arm around Cyrus. 

Andi and Buffy exchange looks. 

“Alright. You didn’t have to apologize to us and I appreciate that.” Andi says giving a half smile. 

“Really it’s that easy for you. I mean of course it is. You just forgive ANYONE.” Buffy replies looking between everyone. 

Just then Jonah comes up to the group and as soon as he sees TJ his face becomes annoyed. 

“You guys are okay with him here?” Jonah ask. 

“Why?” Andi asks confused. 

“Yeah Jonah I’m so confused. I would seriously say sorry if I knew why you were mad.” TJ says putting his hand on Jonah’s shoulder. 

“If you have to ask that makes it worse.” Jonah says backing up. 

“Jonah really. Come on.” Andi says smiling. 

“Andi you’re really taking TJ’s side. I mean you did take Ambers. Look how that ended.” Buffy says looking at Andi. 

“Buffy! That’s not fair. He apologized. Plus I am about giving people second chances.” 

“Like Walker?” 

“OKAY! THAT’S IT!” Cyrus yells making people stop and stare. 

Cyrus takes a step back. 

“I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! You guys are fighting all the time. And then Andi just comes around to the idea of TJ but you’re not.” He says pointing to Buffy. “And then Jonah what the what? I’m over this. If you can’t get along then no more Cyrus.” 

“What?” Buffy, Andi and Jonah reply. 

“You heard me. Get it together or no Cyrus Time for anyone.” 

“Me too?” TJ says disappointed. 

Cyrus keeps walking backwards. 

“Cyrus.” Andi says. 

“Nope!” 

“Cyrus!” Buffy exclaims.

“NO!”

“Underdog turn around!” TJ yells

Cyrus turns around and bumps into Metcalf making him spill his coffee. Also dropping all of his papers. 

“I’m sooooo sorry!!” Cyrus says trying to help him pick up his papers. 

The rest of the group runs to help Cyrus. 

“It was accident Dr. Metcalf he didn’t mean it.” Buffy says picking up papers by the lockers. 

“He was busy talking to us.” Andi adds picking up his coffee cup. 

“That’s fine he just gets detention.” Metcalf deadpans. 

“What! Why? He did nothing wrong.” TJ says protectively. 

“Actually you all do. It’s past the bell.” He says quirking his eyebrow. 

They all look at each in disbelief.

“And it’s Saturday detention. I’m doing an experiment. It’s called the “John Hughes Experiment”.” 

“Clever.” Cyrus replies. 

“Thank You. So I’ll let your parents know. Have a good day and rest of the week.” He says smuggly.


End file.
